Holby City Part 1 Blood Ties
by thingsgetdamaged
Summary: Shortly after Connie and Sam have their daughter Grace, Sam gets close to someone who turns out to be Connie's sister while Connie gets too close for comfort with a patient.


Holby City

Blood Ties

Sam drove into the car park, looking around for a place to park with little success. As well as driving, he was trying to juggle his mobile phone where Connie was on the other end. He couldn't risk hanging up for fear that Connie wouldn't speak to him again. Unaware that he had stopped in the middle of the road, Sam was startled when he received as series of beeps from the car behind. He glanced back to see an expensive sports car behind him, with a woman in the driver's seat. "Calm down!" he shouted.

"I hope that comment wasn't aimed at me, Mr Strachan," Connie said from the other end of the phone.

"No no," he said quickly, "just this woman in the car behind me. She's rather impatient."

"Well maybe you should move out from the middle of the road," she suggested before hanging up. Sam shoved his phone into his inside pocket. Women. He pulled into a parking space, grabbed his suitcase and got out of the car. The woman who'd been in the car behind was walking just in front of him and he ran to catch up. "Excuse me," he said. She turned around. She was small with quite short brown hair and she was wearing a smart suit. "Yes?" she asked. Sam lost his bearings for a moment. "I…err," he said, "you were rather rude before."

"Really?" she said, "oh you were the idiot who stopped in front of me."

"Excuse me, I was in the middle of an important phone call," he explained.

"And I was on my way to an important consultation," she told him before walking away. He ran after her. "Wait a minute," he said, "you're a doctor?"

"Kristian Chase," she introduced herself, "and you are?"

"Sam Strachan," he said, "I didn't know we were getting a new doctor."

"Well maybe you weren't important enough to tell," she said, stepping into the elevator. Sam followed her in and the doors closed. "What's your problem?" he said, stepping up to her.

"Don't even attempt to intimidate me, Mr Strachan," she said with a scowl. 'Whoa,' he thought, 'déjà vu.' "I wouldn't dream of it," Sam said with a smile, "I just want to know what your problem is."

"I don't have a problem," Kristian told him, stepping closer, "just young doctors getting in my way." Sam raised an eyebrow and the door to the elevator opened. Kris stepped out and walked away, leaving Sam feeling quite confused. He pressed the button to go up to the baby unit with a sigh. Kristian walked through the cardio-thoracic wards, looking for the main desk. "Can I help you?" a tall man in a suit asked her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Dan Clifford," he replied, "I'm in charge around here."

"Well Mr Clifford," she said, "I'm Miss Chase. I'm told you were expecting me."

"Of course Miss Chase, follow me."

5 hours later

Kristian fell into a chair in the canteen and took a deep sigh. "Tired already?" She turned to see Sam sat next to her. "What do you want?" she asked. He put down a coffee on her table a pulled his chair up close to hers. "Peace offering," he said, "sorry about before, I'm just having a family crisis at the moment."

"What's up?" Kris asked, taking a drink from the mug.

"My baby daughter's in intensive care," he explained, "I don't know if she'll pull through."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she told him, "What about your wife?"

"I don't have one. I'm not even with the baby's mother. She hates me," he explained. Then he stopped and thought. "Was that just a way of asking if I was seeing anyone?" he asked. She smiled and put her hand on his knee. "Thanks for the coffee," she said as she walked away. Sam sat back in his chair and a smile ran across his face. "What are you smiling about?" Connie asked, walking up behind him.

"Oh Connie, I didn't see you there," said Sam, turning to see his boss, "did you know we had a new neurosurgeon?" Connie shook her head. "Elliot's in charge at the moment, with everything that's been going on," she explained.

"How's Grace?" he asked. Connie sighed. "Not too good," she replied, standing up, "I've got to get home." Sam stood up and grabbed her arm. "You're not going are you?" he said, "You can't. You can't go now."

"I've got to Mr Strachan," Connie told him, "I'm no good to anyone if I can't stay awake. I'll be back tomorrow morning." With that, she walked away leaving Sam feeling numb. Sometimes that woman infuriated him. Just as he was about to sit down, his pager went off calling him to another emergency.

3 hours later

Sam sat on the stairs, head in hands, tears streaming down his face. The Neuro tests they'd run on baby Grace were showing little response. It wasn't looking good. He wiped his eyes and gritted his teeth. He could hear the clicking of heels on the floor approaching him and he looked up. "Miss Chase," he greeted her. She sat down next to him. "Call me Kris," she said. He smiled half-heartedly. "You okay?" she asked. He sighed. "I'll be fine," Sam replied, "what you up to now?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, "just about to finish my shift."

"How do you fancy cheering me up?" he asked. Kris raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's not what I meant," Sam corrected himself, "I meant would you like to join me for a drink?" Kris smiled. "Love to."

Sam walked up to the bar to order some drinks while Kristian sat down at a table. Joseph and Jac were already stood at the bar with some drinks. "Hi guys," he greeted them, "what's up?"

"How's the baby doing?" Joseph asked. Sam shook his head. "I'd rather we didn't talk about it," he told them.

"Who's your friend?" Jac asked, indicating Kristian.

"Oh that's Kristian Chase," he told them, "she's our new neurosurgeon."

"Just making friends are you?" Jac asked. Sam didn't answer. Instead he ordered his drinks and once they'd arrived, he took them over to where Kristian sat. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Just some people I work with," Sam replied, sipping his drink. Kris gathered she'd be better off not saying any more about the matter. They drank and chatted for a few hours, so much so that Sam forgot all his problems and felt calm for the first time in ages. "Thanks for this," he said to her, "tonight's been great." He put his arm around her and smiled as she cuddled up against him. He downed the rest of he pint before leaning down and kissing her. A few seconds later, his phone began to ring. "Sam, it's Grace," Connie said on the other end of the phone, "come quickly." Sam leapt to his feet and went to leave. "Sam what is it?" Kris asked.

"It's Grace," he said before running out of the room. Just as he left, Kristian's pager went off.

Sam ran up to the baby unit where Connie was stood watching Grace. Instinctively, Sam pulled Connie into a hug. He half expected her to resist, but she didn't. She held him tight and began to sob on his shoulder. He held her as tight as he could and bit his lip. "They've just paged the on call surgeon to come and have a look at her," Connie told him as they moved apart, "she may need surgery." Sam gazed through the window to where his baby girl lay in an incubator, surrounded by wires and tubes. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. He turned to see Kris. "Kris?" Connie exclaimed in amazement, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my God, Connie," she said, "I can't believe it's you. I just got paged to come here." Then she noticed Sam.

"Sam," she said, "Why are you here?"

"This is my daughter," he said indicating Grace, "Connie's her mother." Kristian looked shocked. "Connie's my sister," she told him. Sam looked from Connie to Kris and back again. He could see the resemblance now. "Oh God," he said, putting his head against the glass.

"Mr Strachan," Connie said sternly, "can I have a word please?" Sam followed her reluctantly into her office.

"Sam," she said, "what the hell are you doing? I haven't seen my sister in nearly eight years and then she turns up here and knows you. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sam explained, "I just met her this morning and then we went for a drink."

"Well it's nice to know you care so much about our daughter that you could go out drinking when she's in hospital," Connie threw at him. He moved closer to her. "Connie, you're the one who just disappeared before," he said, "I only went for a drink to take my mind off things."

"Yeah I'm sure that's all it was," she said to him, "I went home because I was exhausted. Not because I wanted to get laid." Connie went to leave when Sam stopped her. "It's not like that," he said.

"I don't care Mr Strachan," Connie said angrily.

"Why haven't you spoken to her in so long?" he asked.

"She had an affair with Michael," she replied before leaving. Sam just stood there. Kris had had an affair with Connie's husband? He could hardly believe it.

He walked back out to where Connie and Kris stood arguing. Before he got close enough to hear what they were saying, Connie had walked away. Kristian stamped her foot and hit the wall. "God what do I have to do to get through to her?" she exclaimed.

"Kris," Sam said, "did you have an affair with Michael Beauchamp?" Kris' eyes widened. "What?" she said, "did she tell you that?" Sam nodded. "I didn't, I swear," she told him, "years ago, when they first got together, Michael used to follow me round, asking me out and telling me we should be together. But I wasn't interested and he was Connie's boyfriend. And then husband. One evening, I went round to their house and while Connie was in the kitchen, he put his hand on my leg and tried to kiss me. Connie walked in. She wouldn't believe me. She threw me out and we never spoke again. But she stayed with him." Sam just looked at her.

"You do believe me don't you?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Sam said, "you made a move on me when I'd only known you a few hours."

"Jesus Sam," Kristian exclaimed, "I liked you, I was just being friendly. And it was you who kissed me remember?" Sam lowered his head. "I don't know, Kris," he said, "I can't see Connie just making it up."

"I never said she made it up," Kris said, "She just misinterpreted what she saw. Connie can be stubborn sometimes."

"Don't I know it," Sam agreed.

"Just let me help Grace," Kris said, "then I'll go." She began to walk away.

"Kris," he called after her, "don't go. Please. You don't have to go. I'll have a word with Connie."

Connie sat in her office when Elliot walked in. "I hear Grace has gone into surgery," he said. Connie nodded.

"And my sister is doing the operation," she told him.

"Your sister?" Elliot asked.

"Yep, she's a neurosurgeon, "Connie replied, "Apparently she's become good friends with Mr Strachan."

"Not jealous are you Mrs Beauchamp?" Elliot asked. Connie stood up.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, "Mr Strachan and I are nothing but colleagues." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she shouted. Kristian stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" Connie asked.

"Grace has come out of surgery," she said. Connie's face fell.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"She'll be fine," Kris assured her, "it went extremely well."

"What about Mr Strachan?" Connie asked.

"Sam?" she replied, "Yeah I've told him." Connie stormed out of the office, leaving her sister stood in the middle of her office.

Elliot stood up and said, "You must be Mrs Beauchamp's sister."

Sam looked up and saw Connie walking towards him.

"Connie," he said, "she's okay. She's breathing on her own." A smile crept across Connie's face and she gave Sam a big hug.

She quickly moved away and said, "That's great news." They walked into the room and the nurse handed Grace to Connie. The little girl lay nearly motionless in her arms.

"The anaesthetic hasn't worn off yet," the nurse explained. Grace's chest moved up and down gently as she breathed on her own. Sam touched her fingers gently with his own and smiled.

"Look at our little girl, Connie," he said, "isn't she perfect?"

"You know where she gets that from," Connie replied, a slight grin spreading across her face. Then she took a deep sigh.

"You didn't think she'd make it, did you?" he asked. Connie shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"I nearly gave up on our daughter," she told him, voice trembling. Sam put his arm around her. It was nice to see the hard-faced surgeon showing some emotion for once. Maybe motherhood really would do her some good.

"It's okay Connie," he reassured her, "she's a fighter. She's stubborn, just like her mum." Connie looked up at him, not sure whether to smile or frown. She was interrupted by Grace beginning to wriggle in her arms. She was waking up.

"Connie, look," Sam said, leaning over Grace, "she's awake." Two tiny little arms appeared from under her blanket and Grace moved about in her mum's arms. Sam stroked her hand with his finger and she grabbed hold of him. The sight of this took his breath away.

"My God," Connie exclaimed, "look at that." From the other side of the window, Kristian watched as Connie and Sam stood holding their daughter. They made a perfect little family, though Kris got the feeling that the harmony wouldn't last very long.

The next day

Sam turned over in his bed as his alarm rang incessantly. He glanced at the time and then hit the clock onto the floor. Beside his bed stood the scan picture of Grace before she was born. 'I can't believe I'm a dad again,' he thought to himself. Dragging himself out of bed, Sam grabbed a black shirt and pink tie of the back of his chair. Half an hour later, he emerged from the bathroom, his hair perfectly fluffed, and his suit and tie suitably smartened. He looked in the mirror and thought, 'There we go. A work of art.' He arrived at Holby City Hospital and as he was walking through the cardio-thoracic ward, he bumped into Chrissie Williams, the ward sister. "Hey Sam," she said, with a smile.

"Hi," he muttered back, grabbing some files off the desk. She stepped in front of him to get his attention.

"Sam," she said, "you okay? There something wrong?" Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Is it Grace?" Chrissie asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Sam told her, "in fact, she's doing really well. She had an operation yesterday and she's responding really well."

"So is it Mrs Beauchamp that's got you all stressed out?" Chrissie asked. Sam stopped trying to get around her.

"Connie's got a lot to deal with at the moment. She needs my support," he told her, "and anyway she's not stressing me out. I'm perfectly fine." He tried to step around her again but she side-stepped in front of him.

"Sam you have something or someone on your mind," she said, "you can tell me, I'm your friend." Before he had chance to speak, Elliot appeared next to him.

"Mr Strachan," Elliot said, "seeing as Mrs Beauchamp isn't able to work at the moment, you'll be helping Miss Chase today."

"Who?" Chrissie asked.

"She's the new neurosurgeon," Sam explained before turning back to Elliot, "Mr Hope is there nothing else I can be doing?"

"Like what?" Elliot asked, "I would have thought you'd have leapt at an opportunity like this." Sam just nodded.

"Good," Elliot said as he began to walk away, "that's more like it."

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" Chrissie asked, turning back to Sam. He let out a sound of annoyance before pushing his way past her and through to his first patient. Chrissie shook her head and went back to work. "Mr Strachan," Kristian said as she walked into the room, "what do we have here?" Sam paused and looked at her for a minute.

"Sam?" she said, "you still with us?"

"Oh err yeah, I'm here," he said, turning back to the patient, "this is Karen Anderson. She's twenty-five and has been suffering from dreadful migraines for the past few months and has developed impaired vision." Kris turned to Karen.

"Miss Anderson," she said, "why did you not come and see us earlier? If you've been getting migraines for the past few months, we could've helped you." The girl shrugged and said nothing.

Kris turned to Kyla, the nurse and said, "Can you book Miss Anderson in for a CAT Scan. We need to determine if it's something neurological or not." Kyla nodded. Kristian walked out of the room and Sam hurried to catch up with her. They'd reached an empty corridor when he reached her and he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Sam," she said, surprised, "what is it?"

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"About what?" she asked. Sam pushed her gently against the wall and put his hand on the wall beside her.

He leant in close and said, "I can't stop thinking about you." Kris turned her head away.

"Well here's your cue to stop," she said, "You're my niece's father. You're Connie's ex and clearly she still means something to you." Sam shook his head.

"Me and Connie couldn't be more over," he told her, "and as far as Grace is concerned, she's the most important thing in my life right now but that doesn't mean I want to miss out on something happening between us." She looked at him again.

"There's nothing happening between us," she lied, "there's nothing between us at all."

"Then why did you kiss me?" he asked. Kristian stopped for a minute. "I didn't," she said, "That was all you."

"As I recall," Sam said, with a sly smile, "it wasn't exactly one sided."

"Maybe your memory's failing," she threw back. Sam looked into her eyes and slid his arm around her back so that he was now pressing her against the wall.

"Sam!" a voice shouted from the other end of the corridor. Sam instantly jumped back and moved away from Kris. Joseph came jogging down the corridor to meet them.

"It's just to warn you than Mrs Beauchamp is on her way round here," he said. Kris took this opportunity to walk away. Sam watched her leave and then turned to Joseph.

"Good timing, mate," he said, the sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Well, I just figured that you wouldn't want Mrs Beauchamp seeing you and her sister… doing things against a wall," Joe replied uneasily.

"We weren't doing anything," Sam said, causing Joe to raise an eyebrow, "anyway how did you know she was Connie's sister?"

"Mr Hope told me," he replied, "and you get to work with her. Is it your aim to sleep with all of your bosses?" Sam frowned and stormed off. A few seconds later, Connie came round the corner.

"Have you seen Mr Strachan?" she asked. Joseph shook his head. "I could have sworn I heard him round here," she said, before walking away.

4 hours later

Kris rubbed her eyes as she looked at the brain scan results for Karen Anderson. It wasn't good. On the other side of the room, Sam leant on the counter and watched her. Chrissie stood next to him.

"What's got you in a daze?" she asked. Sam stood up quickly. "Nothing," he replied, "why?"

"You've been miles away all day," she replied, "you've clearly got something on your mind and I think you should share."

"Tried that," he said, aware that Chrissie wouldn't know what he meant, "just got thrown back in my face." Chrissie frowned. She could never understand that boy. "Why don't you come out with me tonight?" she suggested, "might keep you mind off things."

"Sorry Chrissie," he said, "but I want these things firmly kept in my mind."

"Fine," she replied, "whatever floats your boat." With that she walked away, leaving Sam to his thoughts. He turned around quickly and crashed straight into a nurse carrying a bowl full of sick. Needless to say, Sam was covered. He swore loudly causing the whole room to stop. Kristian glanced over and caught his eye. When he saw her, he stormed off and headed for the changing rooms to change his scrubs. When he got into the room, he pulled off the shirt of his scrubs and threw it against the wall. His head full of noise, Sam swung round and punched the lockers. The impact of his skin on the metal caused his hand to bleed. "Wonderful, just wonderful," he said to himself. Then the door opened. Kristian stepped into the room and put her files down on the bench. "Sam," she said, walking over to him, "what the hell have you done?"

She took his hand in hers and brushed her fingers across the gash. Kristian grabbed the first-aid box off the wall and got out some bandages. "I'm fine," he said, grumpily.

"I'm sure you are but I don't think your patients would appreciate you bleeding all over them," she told him, wrapping his hand in the bandage. "Thanks Kris," he said, rubbing his hand.

"You just need to calm yourself," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. She hadn't even realised he wasn't wearing a shirt until this point and she went to remove her hand quickly. Sam grabbed her hand before she had the chance. "I can't be calm," he said, "Recently something's been messing my head up." Kris raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not referring to me," she said. Sam shrugged. "Oh for goodness sake!" she exclaimed, grabbing Sam by the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. The young doctor was taken completely by surprise but once he realised what was going on, he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. Kristian broke the kiss and tried to step back but he had his arms around her waist. "Sam," she said, "I need to go." He shook his head slowly. She placed her hands on his bare chest and said, "We've got patients waiting." He sighed and let go of her. She picked up her files and glanced back at him once more before leaving the room. Amazed at what had just happened, Sam collapsed back into a chair and smiled. At that moment, Connie walked in. "Mr Strachan," she said, "I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you smiling about? And why aren't you dressed?"

"No reason," he said, standing up and walking over to his locker.

"Whatever," she said, "Grace should be able to come home soon." Sam smiled. "That's great," he said, "what about Kristian?"

"Well," Connie replied, "I think she should go home soon too."

"That's not what I meant," Sam told her, "I meant are you two talking yet?" Connie rolled her eyes. "How can I get this through to you, Sam?" she asked. The mention of his name shocked Sam slightly. "My sister is nothing but trouble," Connie continued, "she nearly cost me my marriage. She can't resist when it comes to men."

"Really?" he asked, "she told me that Michael made a move on her and she pushed him back."

"How much have you been talking to her, Sam?" Connie asked, "she's hardly been here a day." Sam said nothing but pulled on his shirt. Connie shook her head and left.

Sam emerged from the room, fully clothed and headed for his patient. Kristian intercepted him, and pulled him off to the side. "Karen Jackson has a tumour pressing on her optic nerve," she told him, "that's what's causing the migraines."

"So what now?" he asked, putting his hand on the small of her back. She moved away slightly. "I mean, with the patient," he said, "do we operate?"

"We operate," she replied, "a.s.a.p." Sam nodded. "By the way," he said, "what are you doing tonight?" She just looked at him. "Sam," Kris replied, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"What about before?" he asked, "you can't tell me that I kissed you that time." Kris hit him on the arm. "Keep your voice down," she hissed at him, "I'll talk to you later." Sam smiled uneasily and nodded. "Now go and get prepped for theatre," she ordered walking away. Sam saluted behind her and turned to walk away. Dan Clifford was stood in front of him. "Not mocking your superiors, I hope?" he said to Sam.

"Of course not," he replied, "wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," Dan replied, "so how's our new doctor doing?"

"She's interesting," Sam replied, smiling, "and surprisingly like her sister."

"Who's her sister?" Clifford asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Connie Beauchamp," Sam replied, happy to finally know more than his bosses.

"Oh really," said Dan, "isn't that interesting. I might see if I can get to know her a bit better." This sparked something off inside Sam. "No," he said quickly. Clifford gave him a funny look. "I mean," Sam doubled back, "I think she's seeing someone. That's what she told me anyway."

"Maybe she was just trying to get rid of you," Clifford suggested before disappearing around the corner.

2½ hours later

Sam emerged from the O.R and leant against the wall of the corridor. He'd never seen anything like that before. He'd only ever worked alongside Connie, who was a heart surgeon. He'd never seen brain surgery before. Especially not the removal of tumour. He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead with his hand. Kristian came out of the theatre and walked straight past him, as though completely unaware of his existence. At the moment, he couldn't be bothered following her. He needed to go and check up on Grace. But later on, he would get Kris back for ignoring him. In the special care baby unit, Connie sat in a chair just off to the side and watched her little daughter wriggle about in her incubator. She'd made a massive improvement. Connie could hardly believe it. She'd been getting ready for the worst and her sister had just swooped in and saved little Grace. Sam stepped into the room and walked over to her incubator. "How is she?" he asked.

"I thought you'd forgotten about us," she said. At this, Sam looked up. "I mean," Connie corrected herself, "I thought you'd forgotten about her. You haven't been to visit much."

"I've been busy," he replied, leaning in and picking up his baby daughter. The tiny girl lay in his arms, opening and closing her little fingers as though reaching for something. "Hello Grace," he said to her, "who's a beautiful little girl then?" Connie rolled her eyes. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "just wondering what's going on with you and Kris." Sam stopped where he stood.

"What do you mean?" he asked, nervously. If Connie found out there was something going on between him and Kris, she might stop him from seeing Grace altogether. "It's just you seemed to have done something to annoy her already," Connie explained, "She's not even been here five minutes." Sam relaxed slightly. "Maybe your family has something against me," he suggested with a smile. Connie rolled her eyes. She glanced at her watch and got up to go. She walked over to Sam and Grace and bent down to kiss her daughter on the head. Connie just looked at Sam for a minute before walking out of the room.

Sam made his way back up to the ward and spotted Dan Clifford talking to Kris. They started laughing together and he leant on the wall next to her. Sam expected her to move out of the way or make a comment, but she did neither. Sam fumed as Clifford brushed a piece of hair from Kristian's face and she smiled. Without thinking, he stormed past and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. When they were out of sight, he let go. "Mr Strachan!" she exclaimed, "how dare you. What makes you think you can man-handle me?"

"What makes you think you can kiss me then push me away and flirt with any guy you see?" he threw back at her. She looked surprised. "You don't even know me, Mr Strachan," she told him, "who are you to tell me what to do?"

"So it's Mr Strachan now is it?" he asked, "it was Sam before, in the locker room. What was that all about?"

"It got you off my back didn't it?" Kris said cruelly. He leaned over her. "Kristian," Sam said, "you know there's more to it than that." She pushed him backwards roughly. "No Mr Strachan," she replied, "I don't."

"What is it with you two?" he shouted, "you and Connie are so bloody cold-hearted. Can you not just let someone near?"

"Not you, Mr Strachan," she replied, "but who knows? I've only been here a few days. I might find someone." She could see the fury in his eyes. "Now get back to work," she ordered.

"Don't even think you can boss me around," he told her, "not after everything you've done."

"What? Like saving your daughter's life?" Kris asked, "And Sam, I am your boss." She began to walk away and he grabbed her again. "You called me Sam," he said, softly. She paused for a second before walking away. He hit the wall before walking off down the corridor.

"Mr Strachan!" his name echoed down the corridor. Sam looked up from where he sat on the floor and said, "What now?" Connie stood in front of him. "Strangely enough, Mr Strachan," she said, "you are here to do a job and not just to sit around on the floor all day."

"Your sister is a pain in the backside," he told her, angrily. Connie sat next to him. "You two getting along then?" she asked with a smile, "I'm surprised she hasn't made a move on you yet."

"Not a chance," Sam lied, "She's not my type." Connie looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Okay then," she said, "that's one I've not heard before." Sam tried to look innocent. "You like her don't you Mr Strachan?" Connie asked, smiling.

"Yeah right," he replied in an offish manner.

"Thought so," Connie said, her suspicions confirmed, "not that I blame you. Lots of men fall for her. She's just a lot to handle."

"Maybe I don't want to handle her," he said, without thinking. Connie glanced at him. "Never mind," he said, "just trust me, there's nothing to worry about."

"Worry?" she said, "why would it bother me? We're not a couple. We never really were. I don't care if you sleep with my sister."

"I'm not trying to sleep with your sister," he lied again.

"Mr Strachan, I can see right through you," she said, getting up, "but be warned, she's more trouble than she's worth."

"Connie, you've got the wrong idea," he said, standing up, "there's nothing going on."

"Who bandaged your hand?" she asked.

"Kris," he replied, "so?"

"That would be in the locker room when I walked in on you with no shirt on and a smile across your face?" she asked, "and now you're being a sour-puss because she's rejecting you?" Sam was taken aback. Connie was being surprisingly perceptive. "Go out with your friends tonight, Sam," she told him, "Find someone else. Anyone else. But not her."

"I thought you weren't bothered," Sam said.

"For your sake," she replied, "not mine."

Later that night

Donna bounced around the ward, stopping various members of staff. She stepped in front of Sam as he tried to pass by. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked him. He suddenly tried to think of excuses why he couldn't go out with her. "Don't worry," she said, "we're just having a party tonight at the bar. Thought you might like to come." As he was about to decline, a voice came from behind him. "He'll be there," Chrissie said, and Donna walked away, content.

"Listen, Chrissie," he said, "I don't really feel like going to a party tonight. I'm not in the mood."

"That's what alcohol's for," she replied, "forget all your problems." Sam remembered what Connie had told him. "Sure," he said, "why not."

Connie leant out of her office door and beckoned her sister inside. "What now?" Kris asked, sitting down.

"Just listen," Connie said, "I don't care what happened in the past. You saved Grace and that's all I care about now." Connie sat next to her sister. "Can we try and get on, please?" she asked, "seeing as how we'll be working together."

"Sure," Kris replied, "That is, if I stay here."

"Why not?" Connie said, "Mr Strachan would be lost if you left." Kris raised an eyebrow. "He's a strange one," she said, "I can't understand him."

"I don't think he understands you either," she said with a smile, "why don't we go out tonight? I hear there's a party at the bar."

"Sounds like fun," she replied, "but I've got nothing to wear."

"I'm sure we can find something," Connie told her.

At the bar

"_I don't want to make another mistake like you. _

_I don't want to hate but love doesn't get me through."_

Sam smiled at the music as he took a sip from his pint. Chrissie sat opposite him with a gin and tonic. As the song finished and the next one started, Sam spotted a familiar couple coming through the door.

"_Everybody look at me, me._

_I walk in the door, you start screaming."_

Connie and Kristian walked through the door with an air of confidence. Connie wore a low backed red dress while Kristian was wearing a very short black dress. Sam nearly spat his drink back into the glass. "Sam," Chrissie said, "are you okay?"

"Fine," he said, quietly peering over his drink. Kris and Connie made their way over to the dance floor and started to dance together. Sam spotted Clifford watching them from where he leant on the wall next to Ric Griffin. They both seemed to be enjoying the show. "So that's Connie's sister?" Chrissie asked, "I can see the resemblance."

"You can?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied, taking a sip from her drink, "and I can tell she's gonna cause just as much trouble as her sister."

"Don't know about that," he said, finishing his drink, "she seems alright." Chrissie shrugged. "You're the one who has to work with her," she said. He watched as Kris spun Connie around and they moved around together. At this point Clifford and Ric walked over to them and started chatting. Dan grabbed Kris' hand and started to dance with her. This was too much for Sam and he turned around to face the bar, ordering a shot of whisky. Jac sat down on the other side of him. "Oh dear, Sam," she said, "it seems your date has found someone else to dance with."

"Who are you talking about?" Chrissie asked. Jac indicated Kris and Dan dancing together. "You and Connie's sister?" she asked, surprised.

"No no," Sam lied, "I just work with her."

"Then how come you were in here with her last night and you were getting all close and cuddly?" Jac asked. From the sound of things, Jac hadn't seen them kissing. Well, at least Sam hoped so. "She was just helping me," Sam explained, "I was upset about Grace and she's her surgeon as well as her aunt." Jac raised an eyebrow but kept quiet and ordered a drink. "So you're not at all bothered about her and Dan?" Chrissie asked him.

"What do you mean, her and Dan?" he said, "there's nothing going on there. They're just dancing."

"I'm not sure that's what's going, Sam," Jac said, "Look at them." Sam turned to look and saw Dan holding her very close and moving his hands down her back. Sam instinctively stood up but he accidentally caught his bar stool and knocked it over. The stool clattered loudly on the floor and everyone stopped what they were doing. Sam glared at Kristian before storming out. "What was that all about?" Dan asked.

"Dunno," Kris replied, "but I'm gonna find out."

When she got outside the building, she spotted Sam sat on a bench under a lamp post, looking sullen. "What's up with you?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"You," he replied, shortly.

"Well you know how to make a girl feel wanted, don't you?" she said, sitting back on the bench. He turned to look at her. "I've told you how much I want you," he said, softly.

"Sam, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Kris told him.

"Why not?" he asked, "I'm sure it's a better idea than letting Dan Clifford paw you on the dance floor."

"Paw me?" she asked, "nice term. Any way, he's a nice guy and he's harmless really. You're not jealous are you, Sam?"

"Me?" he said, "course I am. Are you daft or something? You think I liked seeing you like that with someone else when you won't let me near?"

"Are you sure that I'm what you want?" she asked, turning to him.

"Yes," he said, "more than anything." So she kissed him. And he kissed her. Completely equal. Neither able to blame the other. And neither wanting to.

Day Three

Sam leant up in his bed and looked around the room. Connie's black dress was draped across his chair but luckily for him, it hadn't been Connie who he'd come home with last night. It was her sister. Kristian lay next to him, sound asleep, looking completely peaceful. Sam sighed. It had taken a lot out of him, all this fighting. But she's finally admitted they had something between them. Well, as good as. As he moved slightly on the bed, she stirred and woke up.

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning, Mr Strachan," she replied, also smiling, "what time is it?"

"It's only early," he replied, "not time to get up yet."

"Depends what time you get up doesn't it?" she replied.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," he told her, leaning to kiss her, "glad you finally admitted this to yourself."

"Admitted what?" she asked.

"That you and I have something," he said.

"Not sure about that, Sam," Kris replied, "I like you but don't get ahead of yourself."

"Ahead of myself?" he said, surprised, "what about last night?"

"Sam," she said, sitting up, "I doubt I'm the first girl ever to make her way into your bed. Even my sister beat me to that one."

"Connie never came here," Sam told her, "a girl has to really mean something to me before she makes it here." With that, he walked off to take a shower. Kristian sighed and lay back down. This was going to be harder than she'd thought.

Sam got out of the shower, half an hour later, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Kris was sat on the end of his bed, dressed in a smart black skirt suit and a red blouse.

"Where did the clothes come from?" he asked.

"I went back to Connie's to have a shower," she replied, "I figured you'd use all the hot water, washing your hair." He grinned and brushed his hands through his wet hair.

"But you came back," he said, "you could have just run off but you came back."

"I did," she replied, "maybe I like you, Sam Strachan." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that so?" he asked, with a sly smile. Kris just glided past him and headed for his kitchen, where he could hear the kettle coming to a boil.

"Tea or coffee?" she shouted through.

"Whatever you're having," he shouted back, pulling on his trousers. Kristian leant back around the door. "You have to make decisions in life Mr Strachan," she told him, smiling at his state of undress.

"Tea would be nice," he replied, throwing his wet towel at her.

"Eww," she said, dropping the towel on the floor before go back into the kitchen.

Back at Holby

Connie pulled into the car park of Holby City Hospital and as she parked up, she noticed two men arguing by a van in front of her. Getting out of her car, she tried to ignore them, despite the racket they were making. One of the men got into the van while the other stood there fuming. Connie just glanced at him and shook her head. As she was about to walk away, the van reversed slowly, causing the other man to call out in pain. Connie swung back round and realised that one of the wheels of the van was on top of the man's foot, crushing it. "Move forward!" she yelled to the man in the van.

"What?" he shouted back, leaning out of the window.

"I said, go forward," she replied, getting slightly annoyed. The man went right the way forward, so far as driving away and out of the car park.

"Oh that was nice," Connie said sarcastically. The man lay on the floor holding his foot. Connie bent down next to him.

"Let me see," she ordered.

"What for?" he asked, in a Manchester accent.

"I'm a surgeon," she replied, "now let me have a look." She removed his hand away from his foot and inspected it. She could feel the bone which had shifted and blood was gushing everywhere.

"You've broken your foot," Connie explained, "you're gonna have to get this looked at."

"I'm gonna do no such thing," he replied, attempting to stand up. Connie supported him and helped him up.

"I'm off, love," he said, "not gonna catch me in any hospital." He tried to turn and walk away but Connie managed to turn him round in a circle and direct him towards the hospital.

"You have broken your foot and you need urgent medical attention," she told him, "and don't call me love." The man decided to give in and allow himself to be helped to the hospital.

"What should I call you then?" he asked.

"Mrs Beauchamp," she replied sharply.

"Mrs?" he said, "meaning there's a Mr?"

"Yeah," Connie said, "and now he's in jail. Any more questions?"

"Do I get a first name?" he asked.

"Connie," she said, without even thinking. She didn't even know why she was still talking to this guy. When she pulled him in the lift and leant him against the wall, she realised exactly why she'd been talking to him. He was very good-looking. He had dark scruffy hair, and big blue eyes.

"So who are you?" she asked.

"Name's Damien," he replied, "Damien Willis." Connie just nodded. She could feel him watching her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, sharply. He just raised an eyebrow. At this, Connie rolled her eyes. The elevator pinged as the doors opened and she dragged him out.

"Watch the merchandise, Connie," he said, smirking. Now she wished she'd never told him her name.

"Making friends are we?" Kris asked, walking over. Connie glared at her.

"This is Damien Willis," she told her sister, "his foot's been run over by a van."

"Yeesh," Kris replied, "that doesn't sound pleasant."

"Doesn't feel it either," Damien said, wobbling slightly. Connie automatically put her arm around him to support. She caught Kris' eyes and noticed the expression on her face.

"You, be quiet," she told her, then turning to Damien, she said, "and you, come with me."

"With pleasure," he said, grinning. As they walked away, Connie could hear Kris laughing and shouted back, "Why don't you just go and find Sam?"

"Did I hear my name being bellowed?" Sam said, walking up behind Kris. She spun around to face him and found herself closer to him than she had intended. Sam laughed at looked down at her.

"'Ello 'ello," he said, "you trying to jump me at work now?" She hit him playfully in the chest and walked around him.

Connie walked over to where Damien lay in his hospital bed, ignoring him completely as she flicked through his file.

"Mr Byrne," she ordered, "page Miss Chase please. We need to get Mr Willis checked out."

"I'm sorry, page who?" Joseph asked, looking confused.

"Our new neurosurgeon," she explained, "Kristian Chase."

"Ahh, your sister," Joe said, walking away, "got it." Connie shook her head and turned back to her patient.

"God, you're feisty aren't you?" Damien said with a grin. Connie looked down at him, shocked. She turned back to his file and said, "We'll need to get an X-Ray done to see exactly what damage…"

"So you work with your sister?" he asked, interrupting her.

"Excuse me, Mr Willis," Connie said, "but this is a surgical consultation, not a date."

"Okay then, we'll save the date for later," he said, "what time do you get of work?" Connie stared at him, stunned.

"Hey, you said it," he continued, "now isn't the time to get to know each other, so I'll take you out later and…"

"I am your surgeon," Connie told him, sternly. Truth be known, she was actually very flattered. She hadn't been out with anyone in ages. Well, not unless you count Sam Strachan, which she didn't.

"And your very sexy," Damien told her with a sly smile. This took Connie aback and she stumbled into the machine next to her.

"Err," she mumbled, "someone will take you up to X-Ray soon." And with that, she made a speedy exit, leaving Damien grinning.

As Kris walked through the ward, she could hear a man shouting and she turned the corner to see a man in a hospital bed, having an argument on his mobile.

"Excuse me," she said, rather loudly to catch his attention, "you can't use your mobile in here." He kind of glanced at her before returning to his conversation. Kris didn't even give him the chance to say anymore; she just snatched the phone off him.

"You can get this back when you leave," she told him.

"And who are you?" he asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Miss Chase," she said, turning to walk away.

"Ahh you're Kristian," he said, making her turn back to him, "Connie's sister." Kris raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you're the guy from earlier," she said, walking back over, "just how much did she tell you?"

"She's saving all of that for our date later," Damien replied.

"I'm sorry?" Kris said, confused, "you're going on a date with Connie?" Damien nodded and leant back in his bed.

"Excuse me," she said, "I have something I need to do." With that she walked off to find Connie. She was, as usual, sat in her office, staring blankly at her computer screen. Kris walked straight into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Excuse me, but could you knock?" Connie glared at her. Kris walked over, sat down in front of her and knocked on her desk.

"Very funny, Kris," she said, turning back to her work, "but what do you want?"

"I want to know if you're planning to sleep with a patient," Kris said, bluntly. Connie head flicked up quickly and a look of shock spread across her face.

"I…I don't," Connie started.

"I've been talking to Damien Willis," Kris told her, "he was telling me all about your date."

"Okay Kris," Connie said, standing up, "is it such a shock that someone besides Sam Strachan might actually like me? I'm not that bad am I? You barge in here and rip the clothes off the first guy you see and then it's a crime if I find someone I like?" Kris stood up to face her.

"No, Connie, he's a patient," Kris warned her, "as in, he's out of bounds. It could wreck your career. Surely you're not gonna risk all of that for some guy."

"He's not _my_ patient," Connie said, walking over to the door, "I'm sending him down to Keller. They can sort him out there."

"And what, that's it then?" Kris asked, walking over, "you're not going to see him again?"

"I didn't say that," Connie said, opening the office door, "now please leave me. I have work to do."

Late that night

Connie rubbed her eyes and shut down her computer but was startled by the sound of her door opening. Damien walked in on crutches, his foot in a cast, and closed the door behind him.

"Mr Willis…" she started, standing up.

As he walked over, he said, "Call me Damien. It's after hours now. No more 'I'm your surgeon' rubbish." Connie looked at him, bemused. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down, placing his injured foot on the coffee table.

"During work hours we have to remain professional," Connie told him, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Your sister doesn't follow that rule," he told her, "she's out in the corridor, snogging one of the younger doctors."

"That would be Mr Strachan," Connie said, leaning down to pass him his coffee, "at least I hope it's Mr Strachan. They can be a bit oblivious to everyone else sometimes." Damien took the coffee from her but held onto her wrist with the other hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he placed his coffee on the table.

"Being oblivious," he replied, and with that he pulled her close to him and kissed her. She pulled away almost immediately and looked as though she was about to hit him. Instead she pushed him down on the sofa and climbed on top of him.

"What if someone comes in?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Connie placed a finger on his lips and said, "Be quiet, will you? Then she kissed him again.

Connie buttoned up the oversized shirt and rushed to answer the door. Opening it, she saw a tired looking Sam, stood on her front step.

"Mr Strachan," she said, bleary-eyed, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Grace," he replied, somewhat surprised that she hadn't remembered, "Come on, Connie. You're always going on at me that I'm never on time and now you don't even know why I'm here."

"Just cool it, Mr Strachan," she said, before changing her mind, "I'm sorry, Sam. I'll go and get her ready." Sam followed her into the large hallway and closed the door behind him. He could hear Grace crying upstairs.

"Where's Kris?" Connie asked.

"She's at mine," he said, "she thought you might need some space." He looked up to see a man, wearing just a pair of trousers, his foot in a cast, carrying his daughter down the stairs.

"And it seems she was right," Sam said, an eyebrow raised.

"Ahh that's where my shirt went," Damien said, walking over to Connie. She suddenly seemed to realise that she wasn't at all decent and attempted to hide it. Sam smiled at her embarrassment.

"I take it you're after this little one," Damien said, handing Grace over to her dad.

"Thanks," Sam said, cuddling his daughter, "I guess I'll leave you to it." He picked up Grace's bag and walked out of the door. As soon as he'd gone, Connie turned to Damien.

"Wonderful," she said, "that was just the perfect time for you to come strolling down the stairs, all not properly clothed." Damien smiled at her.

"Would you rather I got changed?" he asked, "'cause in order to do that, I would need that shirt that you're wearing." Connie grinned.

"I suppose you could stay not properly clothed for a while longer," she said, "I'm not in work til this afternoon." Damien smiled and grabbed the front of the shirt she was wearing and pulled her towards him.

"He was naked?" Kris asked Sam as he lifted Grace up in the air. The little girl giggled as he did and he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Not quite," he replied, sitting his daughter on the bed next to Kris, "they were both just not wearing a lot."

"What is she thinking?" Kris said, lying back on the bed.

"Leave her to it, Kris," he told her, "she's not doing any harm. It might get her off our backs."

"Not likely," she replied, "and he's a patient. She's breaking so many rules. And you know that's not like Connie."

"Well maybe this guy's special," Sam suggested.

"What, you like him that much?" Kris joked.

"Not special to me," he said, lying next to her, Grace sat on his stomach, "to her. Just don't interfere and let her make her own mistakes." Kris turned to look at him and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and lifted Grace up so she was hovering above him.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Connie said as she uneasily walked into the bar. Damien had his arm around her waist, claiming it was to keep him steady on his bad foot, but she got the feeling he just liked doing it.

"Why what's wrong with me and you meeting up with your sister and her fella for a quiet drink?" he asked, running his finger across the gap between her top and trousers. Her skin tingled and she smiled at him. Then she noticed Kris watching them and she shoved him off her.

"Yeah, that was very convincing," Kris said, getting up to let Connie and Damien sit down. Sam was at the bar, ordering them some drinks and Connie sat uncomfortably between Damien and Kristian.

"So," Kris said, "did you enjoy your day off then, Connie?"

As her sister glared at her, Damien leant over and said, "Well, I enjoyed her day off." Kris was enjoying how uncomfortable Connie felt. It wasn't often her older sister allowed herself to be embarrassed.

As Sam came over, he said, "So you decided to get dressed today then, Mrs Beauchamp?" Damien laughed but Connie was not amused.

"I'm not sticking around for this," she said, climbing over Damien and storming off. Kris started to get up but Damien stopped her.

"It's okay," he said, "I'll go and sort her out." As he got outside, he spotted Connie huddled on a bench further up the street. He hobbled over and looked down at her. "I'm not going back in there," she told him.

"And I'm not gonna make you," he replied, pulling off his jacket. Rather awkwardly, he bent down and placed his jacket around the shoulders of the shivering surgeon.

"You'll catch you're death out here," he said, sitting next to her, "but of course you'd know that. After all, you are top surgeon lady." Connie sighed and leant against him. Damien placed an arm around her and she cuddled up against him.

"Y'know, I'm not normally like this with guys," she told him, "I just tend to scare them off. Like with Sam." Damien looked down at her.

"Hmm that's gotta be awkward."

"Yeah well as long as Kris is happy with him, I'm not bothered." Damien leant his head on top of hers and stroked her hand. As he did, two men walked past them, one of them pausing and turning back to look at them.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Ric asked, walking over. Damien and Connie both sat up at the arrival of the other surgeon. When Ric saw Damien, he frowned.

"Mr Willis," he said, I'm surprised to see you here. How's your foot?"

"Better thanks Mr Griffin," Damien replied uneasily. Ric nodded and walked away.

"That's not good," Connie said, watching him leave, "he knows you're a patient."

"So?" Damien asked.

"So, I could get in a lot of trouble for seeing you," she shouted back, standing up, "I don't think you quite understand that."

"Calm down, Connie," he said, reaching out for her. She pushed him back and threw his jacket at him before storming off.

Connie sat down at Jayne Grayson's desk, avoiding the Chief Executive Officer's gaze.

"Connie, we have a serious problem," she told the surgeon, "there have been allegations made against you."

"And what would they be?" Connie asked.

"That you're sleeping with a patient."

Connie gulped.

"I'm assuming that it's not true?" Jayne asked, "because Connie, if it is true, there will be serious repercussions."

"Come on Jayne," Connie said, standing up, "do you really think I'm that stupid? This is my career we're talking about. I'm not gonna give that up for a guy."

"You were seen with Damien Willis outside a bar," Jayne told her, "apparently you were cuddling."

"Y'know, Ric Griffin just has it in for me," Connie said, "I was the one who brought Mr Willis here and I bumped into him last night outside a bar. So what? I was asking how his foot was doing."

"I hope you're not lying to me, Connie," Jayne warned her, "I really do."

"I'm looking for Mrs Beauchamp," Damien told Chrissie who was flicking through a file on the counter.

"What do you want to see her for?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"No need to say it like that," he replied, "she's not that bad, is she?"

"You clearly haven't ever worked with her," Chrissie replied, "Talk about ice queen."

"Oh I'm sure she's just a pussycat really," Damien said. Chrissie gave him a funny look.

"But then again, what do I know?" he said, quickly.

"Damien?" Connie's voice came from behind him and he turned to see her. He couldn't help but smile at her and Connie was thankful Chrissie couldn't see his expression.

"Come with me," she ordered, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards her office.

"Ow ow ow," he moaned as she dragged him along, stumbling on his bad foot.

When they got inside her office, he said, "God, you're not the gentlest person I've ever met. Which is kind of weird for a doctor."

"Would you just shut up for one minute?" she said, pressing him against her office door, "and stop staring at me like that. I'm not going to kiss you."

"Is that a promise?" he asked with a grin.

"Stop it," she ordered, "I'm not going to ruin my career for this."

"What are you saying?" Damien asked, "That you're job is more important?"

"Than some one night stand?" she said, "yeah, I do."

"A one night stand?" he asked, looking hurt, "right, okay. I guess I know where I stand. I'll leave you alone." Connie said nothing but moved away so that he could leave. She sat on the edge of her desk and ran her hands through her hair. At this moment, Kris walked in and she didn't look very happy.

"What did you say to Damien?" she asked her sister, "'cause I just saw him and I tell you what, whatever you said, you've really hurt him."

"It doesn't matter," Connie replied," I just told him how it is and it's up to him how he deals with that."

"Oh really?" Kris said, "And how is it then?"

"He was just a one night stand who wasn't worth me risking my career over," she told her.

"Okay, I don't believe you for a second," Kris said, walking over to her sister, "that guy meant something to you. That's why you ignored me and risked your career. I can't believe you would just do that to him. Me and Sam have both stood up for when other people have said things about you but I guess we were wrong. I guess you really are a cold bitch." This took Connie completely by surprise.

"Prove us right, Connie," she said, "do something that involves your heart instead of your head." Connie turned away from her for a minute and then spun around and ran out of the door. Kris followed her and stood in the doorway, smiling. Sam walked over and leant on the wall next to her.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said, "I just proved that Connie does have a heart after all."

"Really?" he asked, "I thought that was just a myth." Kris hit him playfully and they walked off down the corridor.

"Damien!" Connie shouted, "Damien!" The small surgeon ran out of the hospital and across the car park. Damien was about to get into a taxi and turned as he heard his name. Connie ran full pelt at him and into his arms.

"Whoa," he said, struggling to keep his balance, "this is slightly unexpected."

"Don't go," she said, looking up at him, "I didn't mean what I said."

"Really, 'cause it kinda sounded like you did," Damien replied, "call me sensitive but I got the impression that I meant nothing to you."

"I know, that's what I wanted you to think," she said.

"So I do mean something to you then?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied with a smile.

"Hey mate," the taxi driver shouted, "are you going anywhere or not?" Damien glanced at Connie and then she replied, "No he's not." She picked up crutches that were leaning against the car and handed them to Damien.

"Let's get you inside."

"Sam?" Kris said as she spotted her boyfriend further down the corridor. He was crouched on the ground, leaning against the wall, holding a letter in his hand. He looked up when he heard his name.

"Hey Kris," he said, shoving the letter in his pocket. She crouched next to him and ruffled his hair.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, "You look a bit stressed."

"What, so I don't look as dashingly handsome as normal?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course you do," Kris replied, hugging him, "dashingly handsome with worry lines."

"Don't fret, pet," Sam told her, standing up, "as long as we're okay, everything's fine by me."

"Okay, just don't burst into song on me," she said, rubbing his arm.

"What's going on here?" Chrissie asked, walking over. Sam moved away from Kris slightly but said nothing.

"I'll leave you to it," Kris said, walking off.

"Come on, Sam," Chrissie said, turning to him. He was looking at the floor and leant back against the wall.

"Me and Kris are sort of, together," he said, not daring to look at Chrissie.

"Are you serious?" she asked, "you and Connie's sister? Come on, Sam. I don't believe that for a minute. What's really going on?" Sam glanced up at her and tried to grin innocently.

"My god," she said, finally believing him, "I thought you knew better than to mess with the Beauchamps again."

"She's not a Beauchamp," he corrected her, "and this has nothing to do with Connie. That's long in the past."

"Yeah, right," Chrissie said, "I can't believe you, Sam." With that, she walked away, leaving Sam relieved. Then he remembered the letter in his pocket.

Connie carried two coffees over to the table in the cafeteria where Damien was and sat down opposite him.

"Thanks, Connie," he said, reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"Not here, Damien," she told him, "not in the hospital."

"Okay, fair enough," he said, placing his hand on her knee under the table, "I'll settle for holding your hand later."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," she told him, sipping her coffee, "I only met you yesterday and I've caused you so much trouble."

"S'all good," he replied, "you're worth it." When he said that, he could have sworn she was blushing.

"You're too good to me," she told him.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to make it up to me," Damien said, smirking over his coffee and rubbing her leg under the table. She leant over the table and smiled at him.

"Well, I can't do that here, can I?" she said.

"I dunno," he said, "your office is free…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," she whispered, "I can't risk anyone finding out about us."

"That's fine by me," Damien said, smiling, "I can wait til you finish work."

"You sure about that?" she said, finishing her coffee and standing up.

"I'd wait forever for you," he told her, before laughing, "God, how cheesy did that sound?"

"Actually, it sounded nice," she said, smiling and walking away.

That night

Connie was rushing to get all if her stuff in her bag and ran straight into Sam. Her papers and files flew up in the air and landed in a heap around them.

"Sorry, Mrs Beauchamp," he said, bending down to help her pick up the mess.

"I'm not working now, Sam," she said, "after hours, I'm Connie." Sam looked at her, somewhat surprised.

"Okay, Connie," he said, "what's with the rush?"

"I'm meeting someone," she told him, with a smile.

"Ahh, that would be Damien then?" he whispered, "don't worry I won't tell anyone. But it's good to see you happy again."

"That's a very caring remark to make, Sam," Connie said, gathering her stuff together. The pair walked off together down the corridor.

"Well, despite what you might think," Sam said, "I do care about you. Your Grace's mum. That'll never change."

"Why is it," she asked, stopping for a moment, "that, guys I'm really horrible to, are always really sweet to me?"

"Who knows," Sam replied, "maybe because it's best not to get on the wrong side of Connie Beauchamp."

"Thanks Sam," she said, "that makes me feel much better."

"Calm down, Connie," Sam said, "you just need to relax a bit." She smiled and walked over to hug him. Sam was such a huggable person, that she cuddled right up to him and held him tight. It occurred to her then that she'd never hugged Sam like that before. They'd never been close enough.

"Connie, are you alright?" Sam said, brushing her hair.

"Hmm," she mumbled into his chest. She was brought to her senses when her phone rang.

"Just stay there a minute, Sam," she told him. He stood and watched as she spoke to, who he assumed was Damien and then hung and walked back over to him.

"Damien's had to cancel," she told him, "his mum's ill. He's going back to Manchester to look after her."

"That's nice of him," Sam said, "but what about you?"

"I," Connie said, "am going to take you for a drink. That is unless Kris has something planned?"

"Nope, she's on the night shift so I was just going to take Grace back to mine," Sam told her.

"Right," Connie said, "never mind, we'll have to do it another time."

"No, that's not…" he started, "I meant, you could come back with me and Grace. Spend a bit of time just the three of us."

"That would be nice," she said. And they walked out of the hospital together, with their baby girl.

"I told you I could drink more Vodka than you," Connie said, giggling and attempting to pour another glass. Luckily there was nothing left in the bottle.

"What a shame," Sam said, sarcastically, "I don't think I could drink anymore."

"Wimp," she said, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Thank you, Connie," he said, slurring slightly, "You do flatter me."

"Well, Sam," she said, leaning onto him, "you're a very sexy guy. There, is that flattering enough?" She leant her head against his chest and held him close.

"Connie," he mumbled. She lifted her head and knocked his chin slightly.

"Sorry," she said, "bit too much to drink." She was lolling forwards slightly and fell so far forward that her nose pressed against his. Then her lips pressed against his and before she knew what was happening, she was kissing him. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, while his placed his hands on her waist.

"Sam," she mumbled in his ear as he kissed her neck.

"What?" he said as he broke away. She took his hand and stood up, leading him upstairs.

Connie woke up to Grace's crying and realised that she was lay on someone's chest. As she sat up, she gasped as she saw Sam, lay asleep underneath her. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes off the floor, running into the hall and closing the door.

'No,' she thought to herself, 'I can't have.'

Sam had woken with the slamming of the door and sat up straight in bed. He glanced over to the door, which opened slowly, revealing a distressed looking Connie. He withdrew a sharp breath.

"Connie," he whispered, "oh God." She sat on the end of his bed.

"I just got that same feeling," she said, her voice wobbling.

"I can't have. We can't have," he stuttered, "We can't have done this to Kris."

A look of realisation spread across her face and she started to cry. Sam moved over and held her tight, feeling almost as though he could cry. There was a knock at the door and Sam jumped.

"That'll be her," he said, getting up and getting dressed.

"I have to go," Connie said, rushing in to get Grace from the other room. Sam passed her and went down the stairs to open the door.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Kris told him, leaning in to kiss him, "last night was a rough shift and I tell you what, Jac Naylor is a pain." She stopped when she spotted Connie walking down the stairs with Grace.

"Hey Connie," she said, surprised, "I didn't know you were here."

"I, I just came to pick up Grace," Connie replied, uneasily, "I'll get going now."

"Wait a minute," Kris said, stopping her sister. Connie glanced at Sam, unsure what Kris was going to say.

"Your collar's twisted," she said, straightening it. Connie sighed.

"I guess I got changed in the dark this morning," she said, before moving swiftly leaving.

"Right," Kris said, turning to Sam, "now I've got you all to myself." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant in to kiss him, but flashes of the night before suddenly flew into his mind. He pulled away quickly and turned away from her.

"Sam," she said, worried, "what is it?"

"I just don't feel too good," he said, "I feel a bit nauseous." She rubbed his back gently. His hands were shaking and he ran off upstairs into the toilet. Kris ran up the stairs after him and sat outside the toilet door.

"Sammie?" she called into him, "you okay?" By this point, he'd been sick several times. He cleaned himself up and opened the door, sitting on the floor next to Kris. She put her arm around him and he leant his head on her shoulder.

She placed a hand on his head and said, "Maybe you've got some sort of infection."

"Probably," Sam sighed, knowing at least part of his feeling sick was due to guilt. As he cuddled Kris, he felt so numb.

As Connie pulled up outside her house, she noticed there was already a car there. Once she pulled up in the driveway, Damien stepped out of the other car with a bouquet of red roses. Connie drew in a sharp breath.

"Sorry," he said, noticing her reaction, "I just wanted to see you. Mum's got my sister with her so I thought I'd come back and surprise you."

"That's a lovely thought, Damien," she said, walking around and getting Grace from her car seat, "really. It's a nice surprise."

"So what did you get up to last night without me?" he asked, following her into the house.

"Nothing," she said, quickly, "just had an early night."

"With a bottle of Vodka?" he asked, much to her surprise.

When she turned to look at him and he said, "I can smell it on your breath."

"Oh right," Connie said, looking at her feet.

"Nothing wrong with it," Damien said, lifting her chin and kissing her, "but is alcohol really a good substitute for me?"

"Definitely not," she said, kissing him again.

A few days later

Sam emerged from the toilet cubicle and washed his face. He'd been being sick constantly for the past few days but couldn't face going to the doctor. As he left the toilets, he spotted Connie stood outside.

"You waiting for me?" he asked.

"God Sam," she said, "you look awful." And he did. He was pale with red eyes and big dark rings under his eyes.

"Cheers Connie," he said, beginning to walk away, "that makes me feel so much better."

"I'm sorry," she said, following him, "but you look ill." As she said this, he stopped and began to sway slightly, before collapsing on the floor.

"Sam!" Connie shouted, rushing to his side, "Can I get some help here?" A couple of nurses ran over to help.

When Sam opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital bed, with Connie perched on the end. He watched her for a moment before saying, "What's going on?" She jumped when she heard him speak, not realising he was awake.

"Sam, how are you?" she said, getting up and walking around the side of his bed.

"Not too bad," he said, trying to sound convincing. As he attempted to sit up, he winced slightly and slid back down.

"Yeah, you look it as well," Connie said, sarcastically, "I've paged Kris but she's in theatre. She'll be here as soon as she can."

"And what about me?" he asked, "You worked out what's going on yet?" Connie looked at the floor.

"It's complicated," she began.

"What, I'm not dying am I?" he asked, partly laughing. Connie looked up, suddenly realising what he was talking about.

"Oh, no," she corrected herself, "we're running some tests."

"Ahh," Sam said, "you thought I meant what happened between me and you."

"Well, it is a bit of a problem," she replied, not able to believe she'd got herself involved with Sam Strachan again. How could she be so stupid?

"I don't know if I can lie to Kris," he admitted, causing a look of concern to spread across Connie's face.

"It's the only way we'll sort all of this out," he told her, "and you never know, all of this could be the cause of my faintingness." Secretly, he knew exactly what was causing his condition but for a while longer at least, he could pretend he didn't. That way it felt less real. That way, it didn't seem like he had cancer.

Later that day

Kris ambled over to Connie's office, not sure what she and Sam wanted to tell her but she got the feeling it wasn't good. She assumed it had something to do with Grace. As she reached the office, she could hear a heated discussion going on inside and she opened the door. Connie and Sam turned to look at Kris as she opened the door, mid-argument.

"Kris, we need a word," Sam said, must to Connie's annoyance.

"This sounds serious," Kris said, with a smile, "no-one's dying are they?" Sam paused for a moment. That news would have to wait for another time.

"Something's happened," he began.

"Sam," Connie warned. He glanced back at her and then turned back to Kris.

"Between me and Connie," he finished. Kris looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled uneasily.

"What do you mean, you and Connie?" she asked, "that makes it sound like you two…" From the look on their faces, she didn't need telling anymore.

"Oh my God," she said, backing away from them.

"Kris, it was only one time," Connie explained, "we were drunk…"

"Don't you even talk to me," Kris said, raising her hand towards her approaching sister, "I don't want you anywhere near me. Either of you." She turned and ran out of the door. Connie and Sam quickly followed her, calling for her to stop. Kris suddenly turned to face them, furious.

"I can't believe you two," she said, loudly and in front of a number of staff, "you couldn't just have an affair but you had to sleep with each other? I mean, come on. I thought you knew better than that." By this point, several nurses and patients were stood watching the display. As everything went quiet, a door opened behind Kris and Damien walked in.

He glanced around the bizarre scene before saying, "have I missed something?" Kris looked at her sister, Connie pleading silently for her not to say anything. Kris turned to Damien.

"You and me have both missed something," she said, glaring at Connie, "they've been sleeping together."

When Connie got home that night, Kris' stuff had gone. She cuddled Grace in her arms and sat down in the hallway. Damien had been so hurt. How could she have done that to him? He'd never forgive her for this. And the whole hospital knew. That just made everything so much worse. Grace wriggled for a while before falling asleep in her mum's arms.

Sam stumbled into his empty apartment and threw his stuff on the floor, wobbling slightly. He leant against the wall, trying to overcome the sick feeling, but failing terribly. This was the last thing he needed at the moment. He was just starting his chemo and now he was all alone.

To Be Continued


End file.
